<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Changes by maribats</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427623">Changes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats'>maribats</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Im about to get roasted by dc stans but its ok, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, MariBat, Mental Breakdown, i love this ship so much</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 18:47:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22427623</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maribats/pseuds/maribats</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thanks to Marinette's best friend Damian, Marinette realises that her relationship with her current boyfriend Adrien Agreste isn't quite the definition of healthy… Maybe it's time to move on and fall for someone else.. And who wouldn’t be the better match than her best friend Damian?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug/Damian Wayne, Temporary Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>77</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I remember all the nice moments we had together. Laughing, holding hands, and just enjoying each others presence. But everything has now changed. All we do is fight and argue. And I hate it. A pool of nostalgia floods over me when I think about the first time we met.</p><p> </p><p>It was an early autumn day. I was walking through one of Gotham’s parks, walking through a path full of fallen leaves. When I heard someone shouting for me from behind.</p><p> </p><p>“Hey! You dropped this!” A voice screamed behind me. I quickly turned around and see a tall, good looking boy running towards me with my pencil pouch and sketch book in his hands. I quickly turned around to look at my bag to see it completely open. <em>Shit</em>. I thought to myself. I must have forgotten to close my bag.</p><p> </p><p>“H-Here you go!” The boy said out of breath while handing me my belongings.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you!” I said nicely. “I-If you don’t mind me asking… What's your name?”</p><p> </p><p>“Adrien. My name is Adrien.” He said while offering his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Im Marinette.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Instead of remembering those fond memories, all I could remember was our fights. All the cruel things you have told me. I feel unhappy. <em>Broken</em>.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But all those feelings stopped when I met <em>you</em>.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>